<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapel by writing_good_vibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510950">Chapel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes'>writing_good_vibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is heartbroken, she is unassuming.<br/>And they're both just so damn lonely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a self indulgent reader insert (i did name the character but you can imagine yourself if you want) <br/>definitely not my best work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "So," she began, lighting a cigarette and stepping into the penthouse from the elevator, "rough day?"</p>
<p>   Lucifer looked over at her. He was sat, drunk and dishevelled, on the leather couch, a glass of whiskey held in his hand. Empty bottles littered the bar and the table in front of him.</p>
<p>   Jedidah sat down heavily beside him, wiping her damp cheeks tiredly with her free hand. She tried to blink through the wetness of her lashes.</p>
<p>   "How I could I be so stupid?" He asked aloud, a chuckle barely escaping his mouth.</p>
<p>   "You weren't stupid. You were in love."</p>
<p>   He didn't disagree, as he had done so often before. When he would laugh off Jedidah's comments under the pretence of her being naïve, the devil wasn't one to fall in love.</p>
<p>   They sat in silence for a while, only moving to refill their glasses or to light a new cigarette. The rumble of the traffic outside bounced around the penthouse, sirens blared across the city and rang in their ears. A warm, LA summer breeze made the thin curtains billow slightly.</p>
<p>   "What are you in for?" Lucifer asked, jokingly, but continued to look straight ahead.</p>
<p>   "Do you ever feel," she sighed, "like no one ever sees you?"</p>
<p>   "Always, darling."</p>
<p>   She looked at him, "Maybe we don't have to be lonely anymore?"</p>
<p>   "What do you mean?" He asked, certain that nothing at all could make him feel like his heart wasn't missing from his chest.  </p>
<p>   "Well," Jedidah shrugged, "Maybe we could get married. To each other."</p>
<p>  "Are you proposing to me?" Lucifer scoffed, sipping his whiskey, "You could at least buy me dinner first."</p>
<p>   She chuckled. She knew what her idea sounded like, it sounded crazy. People didn't just get married because they were going through a rough patch. Or did they? Lucifer himself had (sort of) married Candy during one of his many identity crisis'.</p>
<p>   "I'm serious. Why don't we get married? That way we'll always be together,  we won't be lonely --"</p>
<p>   Lucifer's soft and disbelieving smirk turned into a scowl, "Like that infernaly cheesy song?"</p>
<p>   "Well, yes, but --"</p>
<p>   "What makes you think I'm not perfectly happy being alone. I'm the devil, darling, I don't need the hassle of being tethered to someone for the next 40 years!" He interrupted her, defensively.</p>
<p>  "You've been drinking nonstop for a week! Chloe has literally disappeared because, seemingly, she can't stand to look at you, and you can't fool me Lucifer, every single time things fall apart between you and her, you beat yourself up about it for weeks on end."</p>
<p>   Lucifer stayed quiet. He was on the verge of welling up but he kept his gaze, rather unnervingly on Jedidah.</p>
<p>   "And besides," she continued, her voice almost cracking, "40 years is nothing for you, it can't do you any harm to saddle yourself with me for the rest of my life at least..."</p>
<p>   She briefly looked away, the view from the balcony catching her eye. LA was an easy city to get lost in. The sun was hazy, even now as it slowly set, but it's golden glow illuminated Lucifer from one side.</p>
<p>   "You deserve better than me, too," he said, standing up to be in her line of sight.</p>
<p>   She knew she isn't who he wants. They're great friends, sure. She knows him, she thinks. She hopes he knows her. He doesn't want to hurt Chloe with his dysfunctional family and identity issues, but she can live with all that. She can live with him.</p>
<p>   "I'll do you the honour," Lucifer took her hand, "of marrying you, that is."</p>
<p>   He puller her towards him, putting and arm round her waist and swaying gently. They dance lightly.</p>
<p>  Jedidah perks up a little, speeding up their waltz and she starts to sing, "Going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married..."</p>
<p>   She continues the song playfully, almost teasingly, but her heart swells knowing that they'll be together forever. She wasn't in love with him, she wasn't, but he was trustworthy and surprisingly safe, and they were both in need of a friend.</p>
<p>   Finally she coaxes him to join in, "And we'll never be lonely anymore..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>